The Turning
by MercedesRavenAngelous
Summary: This is for xxdarknessxfallsxx's Halloween/Samhain Vampire Contest! WARNING: I describe a slaughter and rape, which is why there is a M rating! I didn't get overly graphic, but enough so! ONE-SHOT


It had been a long time since I had planned any sort of get together with my vampire friends. More than 160 years, to be exact. It was supposed to be a calm night of indulgence among friends, a night of celebration for those that had passed into death, and only eleven showed up to the party, not including myself.

It was the night of All Hallows Eve, and the community had assembled in my home, a rather large two story mansion that was set off up in the hills. There were other homes in the area, other mansions. Most of them were either occupied by vampires, or abandoned. The ones that were abandoned became subject for the local teens and college kids to party in where they wouldn't be too big of a disturbance to anyone.

No one in the town really minded the parties in the abandoned mansions, as long as there was no fire, and no real damage done to the buildings. It was a fair enough request from a town, and pretty much gave the teens and college kids a free and safe place to party.

It was still early in the evening as the sun had gone down only about thirty minutes before.

While my home was high up on the hill, the typical party mansion was only about half way up. It wasn't far from my place, but far enough that sound wouldn't travel to even my sensitive ears.

This particular night, however, the party seemed to have gotten a little out of hand as we could hear shouting and fighting coming from that direction. It didn't take long after we started hearing the party before we could smell the blood.

At first, it was just pigs blood, and though it tempted us, there were freshies in the house for us to feed on. It didn't take long after the initial smell of pigs blood before there was a hint of something else, a hint that got stronger by the second.

Human blood, freshly spilt and prepared for us. It was much harder to resist the temptation when so many of us had been feeding on only the willing for so long.

This was a party, after all.

Before I could say the first word, I was swept up by the vampires around me rushing to the promise of a kill. I was caught up in the blood lust just like they were.

When we reached the party mansion, it didn't take long for us to scatter throughout the house and take what we wanted. So little time, in fact, that most of the partiers didn't even realize what was happening until it was far to late to be saved.

Within a mere ten minutes, more than half of the party had been slaughtered, some of them still in the throes of sex with their partners.

With only seven humans left alive, things turned into a game rather than a feeding frenzy.

Two vampires to every human, save for one. They split off into more secluded parts of the house, not straying too far from the main room. I was left alone with the last human girl, but I had already gotten my fill for the night, and I wasn't interested in taking the girl's life.

Sitting in the main room, we could hear the sounds coming from all sides as the others weren't exactly being discreet. Sounds of moans and screams that sent a clear message that sex and violence was in the air. At the peak of the noise, everything went silent. Almost immediately after, the others stepped out of their hiding places, wiping their mouths and chins clean of fresh blood.

The women in our group, with the exception of myself, left the mansion to head back uphill after their kills. With the one human girl still before them, and their fun exhausted, it looked good for the girl. That is, until she spoke up, causing a murmur of interest to spread through the group.

"Why? Why did you do this?" she asked as she became overcome with tears.

"You brought this upon yourselves by spilling the blood of another in your group. We have to eat, and you served him up on a silver platter." the brash young man in my group spoke up. He couldn't have been more than thirty years dead, and it showed in the way he handled things.

"Why me? Why did you kill everyone else?" the girl asked as she quickly realized that there had to be something that they still wanted from her.

"What's your name, girl?" another male voice from my group spoke up. He was older, kinder than the first, but he still had an edge to his voice that spoke volumes about what he could do.

"My… I… Allyson." the girl stuttered through wracked sobs.

"Well, Allyson, you are going to get a special treat tonight. That's why you are still alive." the brash young man spoke again.

"Parker, what are you talking about? Dakin, why are you encouraging this?" I spoke up, repulsed by the thought I knew was coming.

Neither man replied until another man from my group shoved me forward.

"Feoryie, you have outdone yourself. Let us have some fun, or join her." the brash young man, Parker, said.

"What are you playing at?!" I yelled in his face, trying to not get myself in deeper trouble. I knew what the men were planning, and it wasn't pleasant. If they let Allyson live, she would be scarred for life.

"It's none of your concern, Fe. Go back to the house with the others, and we'll finish up here. Don't make us hurt you, Fe." Dakin spoke up again. It was clear in his voice that he wanted to have some fun too, but he didn't want to hurt me. Allyson on the other hand, was fair game.

I didn't want to leave Allyson alone with them, knowing what they were capable of, but I knew that if I stayed, it would be worse for both of us. I stood and walked to the doorway of the foyer, but I wasn't going to just leave. I stayed out of sight, but I stayed close enough that I could still hear Allyson whimper as the boys closed in on her.

It was brutal.

Parker started the advance on Allyson, while two of the others trapped her in place on the edge of the dining table. He slid her skirt up higher and ripped her underwear, then while he slipped down his pants, the other two ripped her shirt and bra off of her trembling body.

With Allyson trying to fight off the others, Parker rammed his hips into hers as he penetrated her with his erection, his hands roughly dancing across her breasts. Even through her screams as she continued trying to fight, you could hear it in her voice as her body revolted against her mind and took pleasure in the experience, arching into the pain.

He became more rough the more she screamed and fought, until finally her pelvis couldn't take the beating any longer and snapped in two. He didn't stop thrusting into her broken body until nearly another five minutes had passed with the pieces of her pelvis slamming together with each thrust, hard enough and loud enough to be heard from where I sat by the door. Her screams of agony had to have carried to the town, but there were no signs that anyone else heard her.

When he finally decided that he was finished with her, he backed away to let the next take her, cleaning himself up and completely enjoying the agony he had caused her.

The one that stepped forward to take his place was Dakin, a fact that surprised and horrified me. But he didn't do what I expected him to.

Dakin made the others release Allyson and move her gently up on the table. Though the move still hurt her, it was an almost immediate relief when she settled, and it was clear in her expression. Then he gently hushed her and tilted her head back to give himself a clear shot to her neck. He eased his fangs into her neck and drank deeply of her, taking her to the brink of death.

Dakin withdrew his fangs from her neck just in time to keep her heart beating, but only just so. He bit into his own wrist and held it over Allyson's mouth, letting his blood pool on her tongue. After a moment she swallowed.

It was almost as if a light switch was flipped on. She snapped her head up and grabbed hold of Dakin's arm, holding his bleeding wrist to her mouth. After she had managed to drain a few large mouthfuls of his blood, he pulled his arm out of her grip and let her shift.

Her bones crunched and popped as her hip realigned itself and mended back to normal. Her back arched and she let her shoulders drop back to the table. She started gasping for air and making other noises that could only be explained as her body shutting down and restarting in a new form.

Just as suddenly as the fit started, the fit ended, Allyson's body laying calmly on the table top.

Dakin gently picked her up in his arms and cradled her to his chest, then whispered softly in her ear.

"Welcome to our world, my dear Allyson. Welcome to the real All Hallows Eve."

* * *

**This was done as an entry for ****xxdarknessxfallsxx's Halloween/Samhain Vampire Contest. I only intend for it to be a one shot, but I have been told that some people would like to see a continuation. **

**IF I get enought people that would like to see more, I will continue the story, or at least attempt to. Simply review, or PM me to tell me so. Thanks! ^_^  
**


End file.
